


Yes, Sir!

by Nielwink_Ho (mpregenthusiast)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, bffs 2park, professor kang daniel, university student park jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregenthusiast/pseuds/Nielwink_Ho
Summary: “I heard you were failing your subjects, Mr. Park.”Sir Kang Daniel, his financial accounting professor, told him one afternoon while he was putting the working papers for checking on top of his office cabinet.“Y-yes, Sir Kang.” The shorter was embarassed- even the professor knows his misery? So the faculty has been talking about his failing marks?“Say, you warm my bed and I’ll help you pass.” He got even more startled as Mr. Kang was already behind him, snaking his arms around his waist, hot breath on his neck.





	Yes, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes my first nielwink smut fic! Wrote this while listening to my NW Smut playlist.  
>  Holler at me on twt @NielWinkT
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Park Jihoon knows this is all _god damn_ wrong.

 Knows that he shouldn’t be enjoying this skin-to-skin, fluids-to-fluids with his professor on the office table, where he probably checks all their papers. But what can he do? He’s failing his subjects and he can only do much to get through all without dying in college.

 

_“I heard you were failing your subjects, Mr. Park.” Sir Kang Daniel, his financial accounting professor, told him one afternoon while he was putting the working papers for checking on top of his office cabinet._

_“Y-yes, Sir Kang.” The shorter was embarassed- even the professor knows his misery? So the faculty has been talking about his failing marks?_

_“Say, you warm my bed and I’ll help you pass.” He got even more startled as Mr. Kang was already behind him, snaking his arms around his waist, hot breath on his neck._

Sir Kang offered him a deal- a _great deal_ , if he is going to be real honest. Who is he to refuse the win-win proposal when he gets to pass his subjects with Sir Kang and get laid at the same time by his hot professor whom he’d been crushing on for god knows how long? He pretended to look apprehensive with the offer that night so he won’t look too eager in front of him. So when he accepted, their deal was sealed with a wet, full of tongue, sloppy kiss after him being pushed to the nearest wall.

_And that is the start of Mr. Kang and Park Jihoon’s regular rendezvous._

 

“S-sir, hnggghh!”

Jihoon can no longer count how many hickeys Kang Daniel had put on him that night but it doesn’t matter, not when he’s being _rammed_ in to. He had long wanted to be marked anyway. It’s been years since he last been laid. His best friends would tease him about having cobwebs in his ass for not getting any _action_ for a long time. Not that he’s promiscuous, but a teenager with raging hormones like him, it’s a pity.

“Y-you’re saying something, Park?” Mr. Kang growled. Jihoon could only moan in return as the older played with his hardened nubs.

“I see you were giving Mr. Hwang the heart eyes earlier. Is he helping you pass your subjects too?” Mr. Kang’s perfect body highlighted with sweat, his sculpted abs even more prominent with all the thrusting he’s doing. _Fuck_ _he looks so hot_ _pistoning him._ The smaller was not able to answer but he dug his nails deeper on to Daniel’s wide shoulder _. That, however, is what the taller needs, to signal Jihoon to get up from the table and turn around._

_“_ I don’t like sharing my favourite student, Park. _”_ And so Jihoon turned around, his elbows planted on the table. He choked on his sobs as his shaft met with the surface of the wood and the weight of Daniel behind pressing him.

Damn the sound of skin slapping and Mr. Kang’s _sexy_ grunts! He’s trying very hard not to come right away. _“Mine, mine, mine.” He can hear him say it over and over like a mantra._

 Park Jihoon hates to admit but he thinks he likes it when Mr. Kang gets territorial so he riles him up a bit by flirting with his other professors.

He saw white explode as he rides his climax, with the taller still pushing powerfully in and out of him, spilling his man juice inside, the hell with condoms! Barebacking is a thing. He’s sure he’ll be needing his friends to walk tomorrow.

\-------------

“You know, as much as I am happy for you finally getting laid by this mysterious person, I am really starting to get worried seeing you crippling like this every time.” Park Woojin, his roommate-slash-bestfriend’s tone laced with genuine worry. It’s not a usual occurrence that the other is this serious.

“Wooj, you don’t have to worry. I may be crippling but it’s a small price to pay for great sex.” He tried playing it off.

“Wow, Park. I didn’t know you’re a masochist! But seriously, I might soon forbid you going out if this crippling thing continues. Who knows, he might be hitting you with a paddle or worse?! God, I don’t want to imagine!”

“What?! Are you my mom? The only thing he’s hitting me with is his mouth!”

“Ack! You’re disgusting!” Woojin playfully slaps his aching ass and ran after hearing Jihoon’s war cry.       

“C’MERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!!”

\--------

“Bitch! Hurry the fuck up! Mr. Kang’s gonna whoop our asses if we are late again!” _Jihoon liked the idea of Mr. Kang whooping his ass._

“Well, can’t help it that my asshole aches at every step. And if it’s not you wrestling with me, we wouldn’t have been late.” The smaller continues to _creep walk_ his way to their class with Woojin’s assistance.

They are late. And Mr. Kang, who stopped with his discussion, is eyeing them. He gave the pretty male a look only they understand with a smirk

 

“Welcome to my class, Parks. I guess you are misinformed, but my class starts at 2, not 2:30.”

Woojin casted his eyes downward.

“Sorry, Mr. Kang. Jihoon is limping because he, uhh, got a bad fall. Yeah.”

“Hmm. You must be that sore, Park Jihoon? In that case, you both are excused.” Jihoon’s ears got red. He knows Daniel loves provoking him during classes, loves seeing him flustered.

“Thank you, Sir.”  They both muttered. Jihoon glared at Daniel. He’s using his professor card on him again. But it’s hot. He’ll give Mr. Kang a good teasing later.

 

 


End file.
